


Affianced Without Knowing

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Embarrassed Sherlock, Engaged Without Knowing, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Injured Sherlock, POV Molly Hooper, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, concerned Molly, surprised Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After Sherlock gets injured and she’s called to the hospital as his emergency contact, Molly finds out Sherlock thinks their relationship ismuchfurther along than she does.





	Affianced Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written for **cgarbera92** with the prompt " _Sherlolly, purple, emergency contact_."

Molly came dashing into the ward at Royal London, the bottom of her lab coat flying behind her. She planted both hands on the nurses' reception desk and looked at the nurse there with wide, slightly panicked eyes. "Holmes?"

The nurse pointed down the hall to her left with her purple pen. "Second to last door that way, Dr. Hooper." Then she gave her a comforting smile. "Your fiancé will be most pleased to see you."

Molly had taken two steps away from the desks as soon as the room number had come out of the nurse's mouth but she stopped dead in her tracks at the word "fiancé." She regained her composure astonishingly quickly, though, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose he will be," she said, the volume of her voice dropping a bit. With that, she continued on her way, a small urge to strangle Sherlock mingled in with the worry. She knew she was listed as his emergency contact if anything severe happened to him. After everything, he had deemed it best; he didn't want to worry his family or John, and she was a medical professional and could make the right decisions for his care, he had decided. She could be clinical, detached.

Bloody idiot thought he knew her so well when he didn't know her at all, really.

She approached the door with the sense of dread overriding the sense of anger and worry, and her hand hovered over the knob. What was she going to see? Then she told herself if he could blather that she was his fiancée it couldn't be _too_ bad, so she might as well open the door and see. She turned the knob and opened the door to see Sherlock in traction, but wide awake and looking at her. "I can explain," he said.

She shook her head, coming into the room, a shaky smile on her face. "You had best do so in a satisfactory matter," she said, shutting the door behind her. "Starting with telling everyone I'm your fiancée."

"Well, I had _hoped_ that would be true at dinner this evening," he said sheepishly. "I suppose I bollocksed that up."

Her eyes went wide as she made her way to his side. "Sherlock, we haven't even been on a proper date!"

"We've been on several," he said with a frown. "We've been exclusive for months now."

"Not by _my_ reckoning," she said. "You haven't even kissed me! I mean, not that wasn't for a case."

"Oh," he said quietly. "I thought it didn't matter if it was for a case."

She moved to his side and brushed his hair back from his forehead with her fingers. "Why don't we start with a few dates, when you're out of...this?" she said, gesturing to the traction with her other hand. "And then we'll see."

"And the kisses?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled and leaned in more. "I don't see why the kisses need to wait," she said before kissing him softly on the lips. It hadn't been exactly what she had expected to hear, but then again, this was Sherlock Holmes. No one ever knew what to expect with him. That was part of why he was so exciting to be around, and that was why she loved him so.


End file.
